1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to mobile devices operable to provide sound output.
2. Technical Background
On a mobile device, for good quality audio performance a large speaker is typically provided, with a large and ugly speaker hole. It would be desirable to provide good quality audio performance without such a hole. But if the hole is filled in, the sound will have difficulty coming out. Also for example, such a hole can become clogged with dirt, or it can allow water into the device which can damage electronics in the device.
3. Discussion of Related Art
In WO2008081657A1 there is described a mobile communication device which communicates with a base station by wireless communication. The device comprises a back side chassis and a front side chassis linked to each other at a longitudinal edge and capable of opening and closing in a direction crossing the longitudinal direction, a touch panel operable when the back side chassis and the front side chassis are closed, a speaker hole and a microphone hole arranged in the longitudinal direction on an outside surface appeared when the back side chassis and the front side chassis are closed, and an inside display which is disposed on one of the inside surfaces appeared when the back side chassis and the front side chassis are opened and displays an image.